Warriors: Heart of a Rogue
by ceag94075
Summary: Four kits, kin of rogues, will be used to balance the powers of the Clans. They will be separated, bred into each Clan, until the time comes for their powers over the Moon to be used to save The Lake. They will save their clans, once they find each other.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Slade? Slade! Oh Slade, please slow down!" said a pretty blue she-cat. "I may be able to keep up with you and the others, but the little ones might need a break!" As she and a muscular tom stopped, four bouncy little kits ran up and began to zigzag in between the tom's legs. They were standing on a grassy hill in the middle of a cool night, the moon full and illuminating the night sky with its blue-and-white beauty. The she-cat sat down on a pile of soft weeds, while the kits continued to play around the tom's massive paws. Their shadows created from the glowing moon danced on the grass, their squeaks of pleasure filling the night air with ignorant bliss.

"We're not tired, mama!" said a loud, excited she-kit. Her golden tabby fur shimmered in the moonlight, and her green eyes were wide with adventurous thrill. "We're not tired! We wanna see the lake! Like Slade promised! The lake! The lake!" The she-kit continued to harass Slade's paw, swatting at it viciously and then jumping back as if it would strike her. But Slade's paw stood flat on the ground, instead shifting slightly when he bowed down to give her a lick on the nose.

"Patience, my little bouncy grasshopper." Slade said, "And please, call me papa. Soon you will all see the lake, the forests, and all of the excitement your father has night after night messing with these, pfft… _warriors. _Ha! It's hard not to laugh at that name! Warriors, yeah right!"

A thin gray tom brushed past his noisy sister and stared at Slade straight in the eye. "Papa? Mama says that the warrior cats are really scary. Are they really scary, papa?" The kit's water-blue eyes reflected the moon off of them, making his eyes appear lighter than they really are.

Slade gave a smug look at his wayward mate, only to see Opal's eyes turn away from him. Slightly disappointed, Slade laid onto the grass and stared at his son. "They're not scary, my boy…Well, most of them aren't. I once met a warrior cat who was as big as a dog! At least, that's what I thought. It was a little dark, and they were far…or something…the point is, they're not scary, just a little bigger!

"BIGGER?" Opal suddenly burst out loud, staring Slade down like a misbehaved kit. "You said they were different. You said warriors are just different, that's it! You said nothing about them being bigger! How big? A dog? A human? How big?"

Sweating about his mistake, Slade began to slowly back away from his mate. "Now, now, darling. There's nothing to be afraid about. Yes, they are fierce, but warriors are also dumb! They've been living in the wild for so long, those fleabags will jump at the slightest noise! You should've seen what Ace and Rocky did a little-?"

"I DON'T CARE what Rocky and Ace and the rest of your pack of rogue cats did! Are they or are they not going to protect my kits? Honestly Slade, when I said I wanted you to spend time with me and our kits for one night, I thought it would be somewhere quieter and safer than raiding some other cats' home! This was definitely NOT what I had in mind!" Opal pointed her tail at the four kits staring at them. "And what about the kits? What about your kin? Who knows what will happen at these raids!..."

Slade and Opal continue to go back and forth about the "trip", oblivious to the fact that the kits were slowly making their way to the top of the hill. As the four kits leaned over the grass, a harsh wind came and blew their whiskers right behind their ears. As the wind continued to howl, the clouds were blown away, uncovering the rest of the moon. The golden she-kit and the snow gray tom were in perfect view, as well as the remaining kits; a creamy brown tom with sharp yellow eyes, and a slightly taller tom with long blue fur and glowing emerald eyes. As the four kits sat at the end of the clearing, the moon hovered over the middle of the lake, revealing the entire lake territory form the cover of darkness. The brothers and sister look on, fascinated with the occult beauty the moon gave the land.

"Wooow!" said the she-cat. "I can't believe how pretty it is! It's even bigger than I thought! Hey Cloudy, are there really cats living so close to the lake? I don't really like the water, and I'm pretty sure they don't like it either…"

Cloudy, the cream-colored tom, stood up and scanned the area. "Well...Umm…I can't see anycat from here, but yes, mama said papa would meet these lake cats all the time. They've probably been here for a really long time, Song. Maybe they have even been here forever."

"And just how would you know that, Mr. Smarty Cat?" The gray tom shouted, "For all we know, they're a bunch of rogues like us! Did'ya ever thinks about that?"

Cloudy rolled his eyes. "They're not rogue cats, Dewey, and neither are we! Slade may be a rogue, but we were born in and came out of a home, remember?"

"Yeah, up until a day and a night ago! Papa says we're rogues out here, and we gotta learn how to live like rogues!" As he spoke, Dewey got low to the ground and began to stalk his brother as if he was a mouse. "Living in the wild, doin' whatever we want, stealing from whoever we want…"

"Whoa, wait! Stealing?" the she-cat, Song, stepped in front of her brother. "I'm cool with hunting like everything is in our territory, but I don't feel so good about stealing from other cats, Dewey. It's just not right!"

"Ahh, you're being too sensitive. Being a rogue is all about being the strongest, smartest, and fastest cat out of all the rest! Qualities that _I_ have!"

"Two out of three of those qualities, anyways…" Song whispered to Cloudy, and Cloudy stiffed hard to hide a chuckle.

Glaring at his littermates, Dewey let out a snort. "Ahh, I wouldn't expect you mushy kittens to make it out here for too long! You'll both be crying to go back to that huge home with all of the smelly humans inside."

"Will NOT!" Cloudy and Song said in unison.

"Will two!" Dewey straightened to his full height, towering his smaller siblings. "At least half of us aren't afraid to get our paws dirty. I'm excited to go by the lake, and I'm sure Glow is too! He hasn't complained once about coming here, and I'm sure we could scratch BOTH of your tails and every lake cat here all the way to the mountains! HA-HA! Am I right, Glow, or am I right! …Glow?

Glow, the light blue tom, was staring at the moon with a pale face; while his littermates bickered, he broke his eyes away from the lake and looked upon the full moon. Glow's gorgeous eyes stared at the glimmering sphere of light, reflecting back into his eyes as brightly as its surface. With his neck craned back and his whiskers flickering in the moonlight, Glow didn't so much as blink. His eyes shined brighter and brighter, slipping him into a sort of trance. Under the moon's hypnotic spell, Glow has failed to listen to his surroundings. He didn't even hear his littermates call his name frequently.

Dewey hopped up and down, struggling to get this brother's attention. "Glow? Glooow! Yoo hoo, Glow!"

Song tapped his shoulder repeatedly, with no luck. "Cloudy, what's wrong with Glow?"

"Oh, nothing, he's just staring at the moon again." Cloudy sighed.

"Again?"

"This has happened before." Cloudy looked at Glow's soulless eyes, his black pupils shifting slightly. "Normally, he would look at the moon for a little while, he hears something, blink, and go one like nothing happened."

"But Glow's been like this ever since we got to the hill! His mouth is open and drooly, and I don't think he can hear us!"

"Oh…that's new."

Dewey's face was literally in front of Glow's, but his brother still stared into space. "GLOW! Cloudy, he's freaking me out! How can we get him to stop?"

"Bite him, Song!"

"Okay!"

Glow shrieked as his sister bit into his shoulder; the noise was loud enough to grab the attention of their parents, who came rushing to everyone's aide. They found Glow surrounded by his siblings, licking a paw with bite marks on it. Song and her brothers backed up as Slade and Opal rushed over to Glow, scanning him for any serious injuries.

"What did you do to Glow?" Slade shouted.

Song and Cloudy held their head down, but Dewey looked at his father square in the eyes. "We bit him, papa!"

Opal looked up. "What? Why!"

"Because Glow was staring at the moon."

Glow blinked at his brother like he was growing a second head. "So, why did you bite me?"

"I didn't bit you! Song did!"

"Dewey!" Song glared at Dewey, then back at Slade. "I only did it because Cloudy said to! He said it would wake up Glow!"

Cloudy didn't lift up his head, scared to face his angry-looking parents. "I only did it to wake him." He mumbled.

Slade shook his head. "Ugh…forget it. As long as you guys don't try to kill each other, it's fine what you do."

Opal stood up. "But, Slade…!"

"It's fine, Opal. They we're just playing around and probably hurt Glow's paw by accident or something. Now come on, everybody. We don't have much time left." Slade made his way down the hill towards the forest, looking back to see if his family was keeping up.

"SLADE! Slow down!" screamed Opal.

Glow and Dewey, faster than their mother and their littermates, were barely able to keep up with the speedy Slade. Opal trailed behind with Song and Cloudy at her heels. The family of six rushed towards the horse den, making their way carefully across the flat clearing and to the lake. As they rushed across, Glow pushed his legs as fast as they would go and caught up with his speedy father. He got close enough to whisper to him without Dewey being able to hear.

"(Huff, huff) Papa?"

"Yeah, Glow?"

"Are you…are you sure…this is a good…idea?"

Slade glanced at his son questionably. "You mean going to the lake?"

"I mean going to 'visit' the warriors." Glow almost tripped a few times, but he struggled to pass on his thoughts to Slade. "I'm not saying that I don't wanna disappoint you, but…don't you… (Gasp, gasp)."

"Don't I what, Glow?"

Glow swallowed and mustered the rest of his strength into his words. "Papa, I think something bad is going to happen to us!"

The news was so surprising, Slade almost tripped himself. "WH-What?"

"And the rogues!" Glow coughed. "Our family! I don't think this is such a good idea, papa!"

Slade laughed silently, slowing down so that his exhausted son could keep up. "Glow, don't worry. We tease these pathetic warriors all of the time, scaring the loners and taking their kills, and tonight will be no different!"

"But…but…papa…." Glow didn't have enough strength to run and talk at the same time.

"Knock it off, Glow!" Slade said sternly. They made their way past the human den at the edge of the lake, and were running next to a fresh twoleg path towards the edge of the forest. "There's nothing to be afraid of! These cats don't know who or what has been hitting them, and they will probably never will! Tonight will be the best raid ever, and I want you and your siblings to learn from the best. Trust me, Glow. Nothing is going to happen."

As Slade sped up again, Glow felt slightly better about his father's confidence, but he still felt uneasy. He just knows something bad was going to happen, ever since he saw the full moon. It was as if the moon was…talking to him…warning him of the impending danger. But, Slade is the best rogue there is, and his bands of cats are the strongest group of rogues and loners in the whole world! There's nothing to be afraid of! There's no type of cat to fear in the woods. His father is right: nothing bad will happen to them…


	2. Chapter 2

_*After the ending of the last series, I decided to create a new series of Clan cats from scratch. To emphasize, the story's setting takes place about two or three generations after the end of BrambleStar's reign in ThunderClan, as well as the completed reigns of the leaders of ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. _

_As the descendants of cats from long ago thrive, a new prophecy is being fulfilled within all of the Clans. The cats foretold in this prophecy are among one of the most powerful, containing vast and occult powers well beyond their control. However, the fate of the destined cats and the limit to their powers are still unknown…_

• ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ •

Thunderclan

Leader: Lionstar—long-haired ginger tom with gray eyes, has a dark yellow ring of thick fur around his head

Deputy: Blacktooth—light gray tom with black feet and a black muzzle, has unusual grayish-blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Softstone—small brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes, has a cream-colored birthmark behind one of her ears

Apprentice: Larkpaw/ Larkeye—pale brown tom with white ears and a white tail

Warriors:

Hollowfall— black tom with blue eyes

Copperwhisker—tortoiseshell-and-silver she-cat with a brown muzzle

Oakwing—ginger tom with gray stripes

Thornfang—mottled brown-and-black tom

Swiftfur— white she-cat with silver flecks

Rockcall—dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Mousepaw/ Mousemask— dark brown-and-black she-cat with amber eyes

Eaglenight—handsome brown tom with silver stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw/ Sparrowbrush—small chestnut brown tom with green eyes, white feather-like birthmark on his forehead

Whiteclaw—large pure white tom

Icebird—brown-and-cream she-cat

Rushtail— small pale blue tom, rare violet eyes

Honeyheart—light gold she-cat with black eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw/ Featherfur—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Appletail—long-haired reddish brown she-cat, black fur on the tips of her ears and tail

Silversnake—dark silver tom with black spots, unusual light brown-and-red eyes

Apprentice: Badgerpaw/ Badgerstrike—black-and-white tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Foxshadow—dark brown she-cat with brown eyes, streaks of dark red fur along her back

Apprentice: Songpaw/ Songflower—gold-and-tabby she-cat with black stripes and pale green eyes

Sunclaw—yellow tabby tom with gray eyes

Apprentice: Hawkpaw/ Hawktail—dark tortoiseshell tom with hazel eyes

Horsefoot—large pale brown tom with ginger patches

Apprentice: Plumpaw/ Plumberry—round dark blue tom with a white underbelly and black eyes, hind paws are both white

Queens:

Hazelcloud—brown-and-light brown mottled she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Wildkit—tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes; Growlkit—large gray tom with blue flecks; Brackenkit—golden brown tom; Spottedkit—white she-cat with unusual brown and black spots

Mate: Hollowfall

Sharptooth—tall brownish tan she-cat with yellow eyes, short tail and unusually muscular for a she-cat

Kits: Sagekit—cream colored tom with bright violet eyes

Mate: Rushtail

Littlenail—small gray she-cat with yellow streaks

Kits: Leafkit—amber colored tabby tom with brown eyes; Sorrelkit—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; Ravenkit—black she-cat with black eyes

Mate: Oakwing

Bellblossom—pale black she-cat with gray underbelly

Kits: Tawnykit—tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat; Pansykit—black she-cat with reddish brown eyes, black markings along her flank; Willowkit—small gray-and-silver she-cat with a white muzzle

Mate: Silversnake

Elders:

Shatterstone—brown tom with a sore paw, walks with a limp

Dovepool—white she-cat with blind green eyes

Mossivy—dark green she-cat with brown flecks

Barenose—tortoiseshell-and-black tom with one torn ear, losing fur and has bald patches all over his face

Starclan:

Yawningfrost—dark brown tom with green eyes

Dawnheart—white she-cat with blue eyes, yellow flecks of fur on her underbelly

Silentstar—small white-and-blue she-cat

Browneye—tortoiseshell tom with large brown eyes

Birchkit—gray tom with a pale blue underbelly

Diamondstar—beautiful mottled cream she-cat with green eyes, elegantly long whiskers

Treeflower—black-and-gray she-cat

Duststar—dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Kinkstar—dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sorrelstreak—tortoiseshell tom with orange-brown paws

Bearclover—large brown tom with yellow-green eyes and a white underbelly

Oneheart—tabby tom with pale blue underbelly

• ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ •

Shadowclan

Leader: Scorchstar—short-haired tabby tom with gray eyes, healing burn mark on his flank

Deputy: Owlmoon—pretty brown-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, has a dark brown back and underbelly

Medicine cat: Tigertail—light brown tabby tom with black markings, has an unusual birthmark on one of his forepaws

Warriors:

Redneedle—dark red tom with tan eyes

Cinderfoot—silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Tinypaw/ Tinytoad—small dappled gray tom with white spots

Waterweed—brown tom with dark brown stripes

Apprentice: Glowpaw/ Glowtail—long-haired tom with bright blue fur and stunning green eyes, unusually long tail that moves vigorously

Blueboulder—pale blue tom with copper eyes

Apprentice: Minkpaw/ Minkpetal—black she-cat with brown eyes, her black fur is short and as smooth as silk

Onyxfeather—dark brown she-cat with bluish-green eyes

Antwhisker—small brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Bloompaw/ Bloomblaze—cream-furred she-cat with black eyes

Weaseltail—gray she-cat with a black underbelly

Ivynose—silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Greenpaw/ Greenback—light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a pale green stripe along his back

Beetail—golden tabby tom with black stripes

Pricklepine—long-limbed ginger tom with brown underbelly

Cedarleaf—pale gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw/ Squirrelfur—brown-and-black marbled she-cat with turquoise eyes

Hazepuddle—dark gray she-cat with a white underbelly

Apprentice: Duskpaw/ Duskfur—dark blue-and-tortoiseshell tom with silver eyes

Lizardleap—brown tom with dark brown patches

Frozenberry—blue she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Daisypaw/ Daisydrip—small light golden she-cat with blue eyes

Forestwing—black she-cat with hazel eyes

Wolftail—large gray-and-black tabby tom with yellow eyes, has very long and dangerous teeth

Queens:

Nightcrow—black tabby she-cat with white patches

Kits: Sandkit—light ginger she-cat with hazel eyes, small black birthmark on her chest; Rumblekit—yellow-and-white tom with reddish-black eyes

Mate: Pricklepine

Turtlenose—beige she-cat with gold eyes

Kits: Longkit—long-limbed ginger tom with black markings; Snowkit—pure white she-cat; Pebblekit—long-haired brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mate: Waterweed

Morningfur—dusty brown she-cat with orange eyes

Kits: Runningkit—gray tabby tom with blue flecks; Smokekit—dark gray-and-black striped cat with brownish-red eyes; Applekit—short-haired tabby brown she-cat with orange eyes

Mate: Scorchstar

Elders:

Beechclaw—golden brown tom with a brown tabby-striped tail

Bramblefoot—short-haired black tom wit reddish-brown eyes

Molepounce—dark gray she-cat

Yellowclaw—pale ginger tom with yellowish-brown paws

Sneezetail—mottled blue tom, has a large pink nose and is always sneezing

Starclan:

Robinstar— brown tabby tom with a red underbelly

Raccooneye—small reddish-brown she-cat with one blue eye and one golden eye, has black mask-like marking on her face

Crystalpaw—pale cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Quickclaw—thin black-and-gray tom

Gingertail—bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Leafash—pale yellow tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Wolfeye—large dark gray tom with yellow-orange eyes

• ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ •

windclan

Leader: Coldstar—beautiful she-cat with long silver-brown fur and icy blue eyes

Deputy: Vultureroot—thin black tom with copper eyes, scrawny body and long legs

Apprentice: Amberpaw/ Amberhare—ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Fognose—long-haired golden tom with huge gray paws, gray, muzzle, and gray tail

Warriors:

Swallowsage—elderly gray she-cat with black spots

Cliffear—mottled gray-and-brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Shinepaw/ Shineclaw—white she-cat with yellow stripes

Ratbelly—gray tom with black underbelly, has one black ear and a black patch on one eye

Goosedown—long-haired cream she-cat with gray-blue underbelly

Heatherstorm—light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Swanpaw/ Swanfeather—pretty white-and-cream furred she-cat with bright orange eyes, has pale yellow flecks on her head and underbelly

Smokefang—dark gray-and-black tabby tom

Firestorm—light ginger-and-orange tom with a white muzzle and underbelly

Apprentice: Leopardpaw/ Leopardfang—light golden she-cat with black stripes and white underbelly, rare black markings all over her body

Poppycloud—gray she-cat with pale amber eyes

Apprentice: Mothpaw/ Mothflight—tabby she-cat with white patches

Fawnmoon— tall brown she-cat with white underbelly, pale cream-colored spots on her back and tail

Graybone—thin dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Finchpaw/ Finchfrost—pale gray tom with black spots

Rosefur—light tabby she-cat with dark red flecks, the red flecks formed a ring on her back and down her tail

Eclipsesky—black-and-white tom with huge paws

Beetlesedge—tortoiseshell tom with light silver paws

Apprentice: Cloudpaw/ Cloudstep—small creamy brown tom with green-yellow eyes

Groselfur—pale gray tom with blue eyes and white flecks

Scratchwing—light brown-and-black she-cat with green eyes, has two open scratches in one ear

Apprentice: Birdpaw/ Birdbreeze—dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Rowanfall—large ginger tom

Apprentice: Whisperpaw/ Whisperpelt—mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Nimbleface—dark gray tabby tom

Olivefeather—black she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Queens:

Robinsting—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits: Starlingkit—tiny brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; Paddedkit—black tom with white and brown patches

Mate: Graybone

Haretail—brown tabby she-cat

Kits: Lightkit—mottled gray tom; Bouncekit—lively tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes; Twistkit—white she-cat with copper eyes, has faded red stripes all along his back and tail

mate: Smokefang

Elders:

Jaytail—gray tabby tom with blue eyes, partially blind with acute sense of smell and hearing

Crowtooth—tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Wolfstep—large dark blue tom with gray eyes

Starclan:

Littletree—small mottled tabby with yellow eyes

Brokenlark—gray-and-black tom with blue eyes, has a limp from a bad leg

Swiftmask—brown tabby she-cat

Loudpaw—light brown tom with amber eyes

Spiritsoar—bright yellow tom with pale blue underbelly and blue eyes

Stripestone—gray she-cat with gray stripes, unusual color pattern

Moonstar—pale gray tom with light gray eyes

Gladeshadow—elderly black tom with hazel eyes, has a white muzzle and white tail tip

Fernwillow—light brown tabby she-cat

• ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ •

RiverClan

Leader: Dragonstar— elderly dark gold tom with blue eyes, dark brown stripes along his tail

Deputy: Rainrunner—very thin cream-and-light brown she-cat with long legs, has extremely rare pale pink eyes

Medicine cat: Ripplefur—pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Lilysun—dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Bumblepaw/ Bumblerock—gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Mudscale—dark brown tom with black eyes, has gray patches all over his body

Sequoia—tall brown mottled she-cat with elegant gray eyes

Oceancloud—tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, has a cream underbelly

Apprentice: Bubblepaw/ Bubblenose- golden yellow she-cat with Siamese blue eyes, her nose is an unusual pale blue

Rapidmint- large gray tom with black spots

Apprentice: Shrewpaw/ Shrewpool- brownish-gray tom with black eyes, has a thin and almost hairless tail with a tuft of fur at the end

Mistyblue- long-haired blue she-cat

Minnowfang- tan she-cat with dark brown stripes and paws

Dawnlotus- cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with curly hair

Apprentice: Dewpaw/ Dewclaw- bright gray tom with short-hair and blue eyes, described as long-limbed and very thin

Troutmoss- scrawny black tom with white and gray flecks

Redfish- red-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sparklingpaw/ Sparklingeye- pure white she-cat with gray eyes

Icejump- blue-and-gray she-cat with a black striped tail

Frostgrowl- dark blue tom with gray paws and underbelly

Apprentice: Dapplepaw/ Dappledip- black tom with green eyes and a gray underbelly

Torntail- ginger tom with hazel eyes, half of his tail was bitten off and there is a large scar on his left flank

Apprentice: Goldpaw/ Goldleaf- bright gold she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Nightowl- brown, white, and black tabby she-cat with glaring yellow eyes

Apprentice: Seedpaw/ Seedeye- tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

Petalwing- light brown she-cat with brown eyes and a cream underbelly

Webear- stubby tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes, has unusually long and pointed ears

Kestrelfoot- long-haired tom with golden eyes

Queens:

Highfang- long-limbed tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Taddlekit—cream-and-ginger tom with blue eyes; Slickkit—thin tan tom with yellow eyes, has a red spot underneath his chin

Mate: Mudscale

Seafang—dark blue she-cat with amber eyes, black star-like birthmark on her back

Kits: Lilykit—reddish-orange she-cat with black eyes and black flecks; Blossomkit—brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Cottonkit—pure white she-cat; Wickerkit—pure black tom

Mate: Rapidmint

Marshflower—dark blue she-cat with silver-gray eyes

Kits: Strawkit—pale brown she-cat with gray stripes; Fangkit—dark ginger tom with blue eyes, has unusually long teeth

Mate: Torntail

Sunberry—tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Mistkit—silver she-cat with bluish-gray eyes; Darkkit—dark tabby tom with gray eyes; Rainkit—light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Mate: Oakstream (Deceased)

Elders:

Volefur—black-and-dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Rubyclaw—pale red she-cat with black eyes and black spots

Furzewisker—fuzzy gray tabby tom

Starclan:

Onyxstar—pure black tom with blind gray eyes

Amberclaw—long-limbed ginger tabby she-cat, has unusually large eyes

Oakstream—gray-and-white tom with hazel eyes

Wetwhisker—tan tom with cream underbelly

Pondsmoke—dark green she-cat with green eyes

Soulkit—dark violet she-cat with a black underbelly

Blackpaw—pure black tom

Ivorypuddle—black-and-white she-cat with brown eyes

Wavescar—blue tom with dark green eyes

Peachfuzz—short-haired cream colored she-cat with pale blue eyes

Goldenstorm—golden tabby tom with black paws and a white underbelly

Lightningshine—dark gray tom with one long white birthmark across his face

• ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ ೦ •

Cats outside of the Clans

Vicky—black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with black eyes, leader of the rogues

Henry—small bluish-gray tom with amber eyes, is part of the rogue cats

Clawdette— ginger she cat with black stripes and yellow eyes, loner

Bon Bon—pretty kittypet she-cat wit long white fur and green eyes, often wears a large pink bow on the back of her head

Clank—elderly gray loner tom with blind silver eyes, is missing a tuft of fur from his left ear


End file.
